fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Items
Just a few things to note about the new economy charts: The Curiosity page's new economy chart is obscuring a few links to items within the category. I don't know how to fix that. The Rubbery page's economy chart is missing Rubbery Skulls. Goods is missing Crate of Expedition Supplies. Infernal has Brass Rings (which it shouldn't, they're not an infernal item), but not Silent Souls. Likewise, Luminosity has Patent Scrutinizers listed, they shouldn't be, and even if they were, they'd need to be switched with Bejewelled Lenses as they're worth more. Cartography is missing the Screaming Map. Influence is lacking Secluded Addresses and has Personal Recommendations in the wrong spot. I don't have a personal recommendation in my inventory, so I can't check, but if Personal Recommendations actually are listed at the end of the category it's a bug and should be reported. Fickilty (talk) 04:50, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Neither Expedition supplies nor the Screaming map can be bought or sold at the Bazaar. The only exception I made here when categorizing are Scraps due to their role in obtaining many of the other high-tier items, but arguably even they should go. :As for the ordering, try clicking on the "Show conversions" buttons for the Economy templates sometime, that should explain the seemingly-odd order (and in the case of Brass Ring / Patent Scrutinizer their appearance in that category). In general, the order is "economy first in order of conversions, then other items with a sale value by price". :Rubbery Skulls, for the purposes of this wiki, can't be obtained or sold at all. For that reason they were omitted from the listings. Secluded Address on the other hand was an actual oversight I've corrected just now (along with Silent Soul, which was an intentional oversight at the time). Thanks for reporting both :) :And finally I wasn't quite sure what you meant by "obscuring a few links to items within the category". Is it the sheer width of the table due to many long item names inside it? Transportation Item Category: Transportation Missing Item: Handsome Clay-Draw Palanquin Date: 2/15/17 I just found out from another player that there is a "Handsome Clay-Draw Palanquin". I do not see that listed on the Transportation itms page. I do not have one yet, and wonder if someone could add that item to the WIKI. Thank You, Delores 23:53, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Are you sure this is the right name? Where have you seen it? I've never encountered this, and also this item name odesn't appear in any Google search results (which often finds such things in the forums or on people's character pages, etc.). Adnoam (talk) 07:21, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I have a suggestion: Perhaps reorganize this category by splitting it into Equippable and Non-Equippable Items? This may be a complicated change, and so isn't too likely to be implemented... Really I'm mostly interested in whether others agree this to be a good change overall. As far as the equipable items specifically, I thought a table might be useful? So you could organize items by how much they affect each statistic (Watch Shadow Persuade Danger BDR, buy/sell cost (if applicable), other notes?) This table idea is actually what made me come here originally. :) Also, I'm new to this wiki; sorry if I made any mistakes. Thanks for reading! 03:24, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, it's already organized in a way which separates equipable items. We have a category for "Hats", "Clothes", etc. These are exactly what can be equipped. And each such category page lists all relevant items per stat, so you can easily find, for example, what are the best Shadowy Boots. The idea for a table of all equipable items is interesting, but will take some work. And I'm not sure you we can make such a massive table practical (or at least, more practical than the lists we have today, per item, per stat). Adnoam (talk) 06:41, August 14, 2017 (UTC)